


What Is He Like?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odagiri talks to a child about his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is He Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, time for FukuOda fic! Sorta un-betaed. Expect grammatical errors and typographical errors until I edit it properly! Might be ooc, I'm sorry in advance but pls enjoy! 
> 
> My school exams and projects are coming so I might not post in a while. *cries* Can't be helped. Consider this as a parting gift! I'm gonna be buried over both.

_When can I tell you how much you mean to me?_

_When can I tell you how angelic you are whenever you feed that stray black cat?_

_When can I ask you to the market so we can shop for the agency together?_

_When can I tell you that I secretly wish we are given a chance to be alone?_

_When can I tell you that I alone want to taste your cooking? With everyone else not in the picture for once._

_When can I speak out these selfish feelings to you?_

_When can I tell you these feelings I've been holding ever since our eyes met,  until this moment?_

 

 

"What are you doing here, all alone?"

A child's voice is all it took for Odagiri to break out from his own thoughts before he breaks himself.

 

He turns to the source of the voice,  and sees a petite boy probably aged seven to eight. Wearing a white shirt adored with crinkled brown jumper. The boy is also wearing dirty black shoes. As if no effort was even made to make it look presentable. 

 

"What are you doing here,  all alone?" Odagiri returns the question to the boy. 

Said boy frowns, "Don't throw the question right back at me. I saw you here yesterday and the day before that. You just sit there like that." After saying so,  the little boy takes a seat beside him. 

 

Odagiri forms a small smile, "I'm just admiring someone."

 

The boy's eyes widened,  as if interested. He scoots closer,  "Someone? A friend?  My mother used to tell me we admire a friend!"

 

"No,  it isn't a friend. Well,  the person was a friend. Although I see that person more than that." Odagiri pauses,  turning to face the kid,  "He is special."

 

"He?  You have a friend?  I have a friend too!  Tell me about him,  mister!" 

 

Odagiri didn't miss the way the child sounded excited and intrigued by the topic.

How can he say no to those sparkling eyes? 

 

"He's a quiet person.  Quiet because he rarely even talks or expresses himself through words."

 

The boy tilts his head to the side, "If he's that quiet,  how did he become your friend?"

 

Odagiri slightly snorts,  remembering something. 

 

"Why did you laugh?"

 

"I just remembered the times when he feed the stray cat that he always sees nearby where we live.  Most in our.. home doesn't really like that stray cat much,  save for a few of us. Yet that person,  he always saves food for it.  He doesn't show any facial expression of being amused about it,  but something in his eyes tells me he's happy feeding the cat."

 

"Is that how you two met? You live in one house?" The boy's questions seem to not end. 

He gives up and proceeds to tell more about that person,  all the while smiling along each sentence.

"We met because we study in one place.  A good teacher invited us to go to that school. We live together with some others who study in the same school,  too."

 

"What?" The child shouts, "I don't understand!  You study together, you live together with some others, and you like him? Just like that?"

 

Odagiri replies with a small smile,  "If my other friend is here,  he'll think you're not very bright. He's really smart and he's like the teacher's favourite. " 

The boy pouts,  "I'll take him to fight anytime! Are all your friends like that smart one?"

"No." The adult replies, choosing to ignore about the first remark,  smiling to himself,  "The one I told you about is kind,  even if he doesn't seem like it.  He's very caring,  almost like a mother."

 

"Like a mother? Where is he then?  I'd like to meet him!  I miss my mother.." The boy suddenly looked sad, it made Odagiri uneasy, making him look down at the ground which is surrounded by grass. 

 

"He's.." The adult lifts his head up and stares at the large tombstone standing along others.

 

It takes a minute for the child to stare at the grave,  and then to Odagiri's expression, which the adult made obvious so he would understand. Before realizing what it meant. 

"Is that so...? Me too...   I had a friend like that...I can't talk to him anymore..."

 

 

Odagiri sends a solemn look at the boy, who's eyes are already glassy and tears are warning to fall anytime. 

 

 

 

But he can't do anything to comfort the boy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That's when they both heard rustling of the leaves,  and sounded as if someone is walking on the grass.  

 

 

 

A colossal shadow casts against the green landscape. 

 

 

 

They both look up, and see a tall man wearing a dirty white suit,  and the said man is wearing a hat of the same color. 

 

 

The mysterious man carries a bouquet of white lilies,  pink orchids and red roses perfectly arranged and tied with a purple ribbon.  

 

 

As the mystery man places the flower on the lone grave,  Odagiri raises his arm and places it on top of the boy's head,  giving it a gentle ruffle. He sends an understanding smile at the little boy. 

 

 

 

"Yeah,  me too."

 

 

 

The boy looks up to the mystery man who brought flowers and eyes the tombstone.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Is Tobisaki Hiroyuki the name of your friend? He has another visitor like you!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No." Replies Odagiri, "That is my name." Odagiri pauses,  "That man there is Fukumoto, the friend who I admire that I have told you." Staring at the broad back of Fukumoto kneeling on a tombstone. 

 

_His tombstone, his grave._

 

The child's eyes widened at Odagiri, seconds more and it relaxes into a knowing expression,  eyes still watery. 

 

"So,  you're a goner too,  mister?  No wonder you can see me..."

 

 

"Could you tell me about yourself?" Odagiri starts, still with his kind expression.

 

"I.. I don't know what happened.  I was just walking home from a night errand I did for my mother who has a terrible illness. Then something sharp hit my back,  and I saw.." The boy wasn't able to contain his tears as he starts to bawl,  "...blood flowing through me... And everything went dark..."

 

 _Probably a corrupt soldier's doing_...

 

Odagiri could only listen,  clearly sad for the boy,  "...I don't know what happened to my mother after that... I'm worried.. I have seen my friend too but he doesn't seem to see me so I couldn't talk to him anymore. I couldn't talk to anyone but you,  mister..."

 

"Well then," The adult pats him and boy hiccups,  staring at Odagiri, "There seems to be someone waiting for you."

 

The boy quickly turns his head to the side of the road, far from where they are he saw. 

 

He saw a familiar figure standing on the horizon of the entwined hue of yellow and orange; his mother who had an illness. 

 

Upon recognizing his own mother, the boy stands up and runs towards her. The moment her son is within her reach,  she instantly hugs him. It will seem like a heartfelt reunion to anyone who could witness it,  Odagiri is glad he did.  

 

The boy waves at him,  and the mother smiles. Odagiri returns the smile, before the two both disappear. 

 

 

With the boy gone,  The ex-spy realizes that Fukumoto is still there, staring at his grave. 

 

 

 

Odagiri's lips quirk up, "You didn't have to bring flowers,  you know."

 

 

 

 

 

Of course,  Fukumoto couldn't hear him. 

 

 

 

 

 

And he knows he can't hear him,  his expression softens. 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah,  I miss you too,  Fukumoto."

 

 

_When can I tell you how much you mean to me?_

_\- Probably never._

_When can I tell you how angelic you are whenever you feed that stray black cat?_

_\- You should already know._

_When can I ask you to the market so we can shop for the agency together?_

_\- I wish we still can go somewhere together._

_When can I tell you that I secretly wish we are given a chance to be alone?_

_\- I wish we had the chance._

_When can I tell you that I alone want to taste your cooking? With everyone else not in the picture for once._

_\- Destiny sure is playful, what an opportunity taken from us._

_When can I speak out these selfish feelings to you?_

_\- Now is probably my last chance._

_When can I tell you these feelings I've been holding ever since our eyes met,  until this moment?_

**_\- It's now or never,  even if it's already a "never"..._ **

****

 

 

 

Odagiri watches as Fukumoto's raven eyes wander back and forth his name engraved on the thick stone. 

 

 

"Yes,  that's my name. I wonder what is yours?"

 

 

 

 

No response as expected. 

 

 

 

 

Odagiri looks down at the ground,  "Of course,  I'll never know."

 

 

 

 

"The agency is quite lonely now."

 

Fukumoto starts,  and now is time for Odagiri's eyes to indicate how surprised he is. 

 

 

_Can you hear me?_

 

 

 

Nothing but the rustling of the grass. 

 

 

 

_Of course you can't..._

 

 

"My name.."

 

 

 

Fukumoto's facial expression changes from his usual devoid,  stoic one,  and into an expression which shows something resembling a gentle smile. 

 

 

 

 

And that was all it took for a tear to fall on Odagiri's face.  Whether those tears are just his own illusion,  he didn't know. 

What he knows now,  is Fukumoto giving him his last goodbye. 

 

 

 

"You'll find out when we see each other again. Yes,  I started to believe what Lieutenant Sakuma said before..."

 

 

 

Odagiri just sits there in awe,  dried tears evident on his astral body. 

 

 

 

"...So,  believe it too,  will you?"

 

 

 

Amidst all the mixed emotions he feels at the very moment,  Odagiri smiles and nods, 

 

 

"Of course...He sure taught us a lot,  no?"

 

 

 

Fukumoto stands up, fixes his suit and adjusts his hat back.  

 

 

 

 

"Has Sakuma-san taught you to cry like that,  too?"

 

 

 

 

 

Yet another familiar voice makes Odagiri turn, only to see **Miyoshi**.  Standing in all his beauty, wearing a blue cloat with a white shirt underneath. Pale grey trousers, different from his usual reddish suit. 

 

 

As if knowing what he was thinking,  Miyoshi shrugs. 

 

"Oh,  Don't stare at me like that. I didn't choose this to be my last clothes." He says ever so gracefully,  while turning to the side as if showcasing his disgust over the attire. 

 

 

Odagiri stands up,  catching Miyoshi's attention. 

"Are you ready to go and see for yourself if the place Sakuma-san said is true?"

 

The taller man replies,  "Us existing even with these state means that it is."

 

Miyoshi didn't retort back,  but he only stares at Fukumoto's retreating back,  making Odagiri look too. 

 

"Have you said goodbye?"

 

"Have you said goodbye to Sakuma?"

 

"I asked first."

 

"...."

 

 

"Kidding,  you're right. There is no need for being stingy of information or even exchange of one right now.  As for your question, yes I did leave a clue.  I'm sure he could figure it out for himself." Miyoshi shrugs again,  inserting both of his hands on each pocket of his pants.  "He should be able to do it. I believe he improved.  Anyway..." He wears his usual fox-like smile.

 

"...Shall we go?"

 

 

Odagiri slightly shakes his head but laughs nonetheless,  "I never thought I'd go cross the afterlife with you."

 

"The feeling is mutual,  do not worry."

 

After hearing Miyoshi's remark which is unusually devoid of any sarcastic tone,  he glances at Fukumoto's figure one last time. 

 

"Goodbye,  thank you,  Fukumoto."

 

 

Turning his back away and to the other direction,  he starts to walk away with Miyoshi to the place where they believe they'll all meet again at the right time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you,  Fukumoto."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oooook, it's ooc waaah. I hope you enjoyed tho! 
> 
> For the flowers:  
> 1\. Lilies- Lilies suggest that the soul of the deceased has returned to a peaceful state of innocence.  
> 2\. Roses- Just like lilies, roses are a very common and appropriate funeral flower, and each color rose has a slightly different connotation. White roses are the ultimate symbol of spirituality, purity, and innocence. At a funeral, the classic deep red rose evokes love and grief.  
> 3\. Orchids- No matter what color, orchids have a universal meaning: "I will always love you."
> 
> I have next to nothing knowledge about flowers, so this is the site where I got the meanings from:
> 
> https://www.everplans.com/articles/the-meaning-behind-8-different-types-of-popular-funeral-flowers
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please comment on what you think! c:


End file.
